Unleashing the Hidden Power
by kiokukara
Summary: Kakashi's going to teach Team Seven a new jutsu... one that could unleash power beyond imagining. This story contains themes of death.


Unleashing the Hidden Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I am not writing for money, but purely for my own amusement. The plot however, is mine… I think. :)

* * *

"Alright!" Kakashi sharply clapped his hands, causing his three students to come to attention. They quickly came over, Naruto and Sakura jogging. Sasuke showed off by body flickering, a skill he had recently acquired. Kakashi smirked behind his mask. Ah, Uchiha. Always trying to be the best.

Kakashi cleared his throat and gave his trademark creased eye smiley face. "We're going to try out a new jutsu today," he announced. "It's to 'unleash' your hidden talent. For some it doesn't work, so don't be disappointed if it doesn't. For others however, it could make them harder, better, faster, stronger. It could give you incredibly strengthened senses, or make you as light as a feather. There's no telling what will happen."

Sasuke had looked bored for the first part, and then had perked up when he heard about all the cool things that could happen. Naruto was already raring to go. Sakura, on the other hand, looked wary, and, sure enough, objected.

"But sensei, if there's no telling what would happen, are you sure we should do this? It could be something bad, rather than a power we want-"

She was interrupted by Sasuke who proclaimed "Who cares, if it gives us power, that's better than nothing." Kakashi held back a sigh and gave himself a mental smack on the forehead. Would the boy never learn? First the cursed mark, then agreeing to Orochimaru possessing him. Had Uchiha never thought 'hmm, this could kill me for no reason at all. Maybe I shouldn't do it?' Evidently not. Kakashi really did sigh this time. He had, of course, concentrated most of his efforts on Sasuke; he had seemed to be the strongest, the most capable. It turned out, however, the only 'most' he was, was insane. Even Naruto, with the Kyuubi inside of him, was happier and mentally stable than the Uchiha.

"But sensei…" He glanced back over at Sakura. She was quite adamant about this, it seemed. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"I really don't think its safe…" she continued to demure, before she got interrupted again, this time by Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, its fine, right Kaka-sensei? He wouldn't be teaching it to us if something _bad_ would happen," the boy continued.

"Maa, maa, he's right, Sakura-chan." Kakashi acknowledged, despite the internal shudder he got whenever he had to admit Naruto was _right_.

"But shouldn't we at least try it under controlled-"

"Let's do this!" Naruto yelled, totally over-riding Sakura's protest.

Alright then." Kakashi said, doing the same." Now, the hand seals are Dragon, Boar, Rat, Dog, Dragon, Hare, Serpent, Tiger, and Monkey. Then finish…" He clapped his hands and said "Kai!"

He saw Sakura's eyes widen. She, at least, understood this jutsu better now.

Sasuke would have already memorized it, and Kakashi knew Sakura wouldn't be far behind. Nonetheless, he went through the seals once again, letting Naruto catch up.

"Is everyone ready?" The all nodded, even Sakura, though she still looked a little hesitant.

"Okay, let's try this."

_ Dragon, Boar, Rat, Dog, Dragon, Hare, Serpent, Tiger, Monkey… Kai!"_

There was a simultaneous sucking in of breathes, a fleeting panicked glance, then eyes rolled up and heads fell back. Kakashi remained calm. It looked scary, and it certainly _felt _scary. The feeling of doors breaking open, a massive, raw power… or an aching gap was… unsettling, to say the least. Kakashi had done it, along with Obito and Rin. Rin's 'specialty' had been an enhanced understanding of hand seals; she could 'read' them, and know what the user was intending to do. Obito's… like so much else, he failed. He had nothing. Kakashi developed an extra sense… able to tell exactly where people were in close vicinity, but only when reading his precious Icha Icha. That's what he told everyone anyway.

Watching his students, he carefully, one by one, helped their semi-conscious forms down. Developing that extra sense took time. Kakashi settled down to wait.

* * *

Kakashi had only gotten through a few pages of Icha Icha when he felt a disturbance. He looked up, frowning. They shouldn't have come out of it yet.

It was Naruto, no doubt about that. The characteristic glow around his body gave it away. On Naruto, it was reddish tinged, moving… Kakashi's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be…

_ "But yes, Hatake, it can…" _ The malicious whisper was at once spoken aloud and in his mind. _"You should have listened to the pink chit… or better yet, you should have known better. All this does for the boy is unleashing me." _ Naruto - no, Kyuubi - stood up, the body swaying slightly, as if unused to a corporeal form. The aura was getting thicker, darker, closer to the colour of spilled blood. Bubbling over Naruto's skin, eyes the same crimson colour, with bold whisker marks, the boy didn't look innocent, young, or happy. Instead, he looked fierce, ready to kill. Like Kyuubi.

_ "When you taught these kits to open their gates, you don't truly know what you are doing, do you?" _ Kyuubi sounded mildly curious. _"Yes, for some, as for you, it worked, brought out that hidden part of you. You don't know what that's from, do you, Hatake?"_

Kakashi could only look at the creature with wide eyes. Words finally escaped from his lips. "No. I don't."

_ "Then let me tell you. After all, you'll die soon enough." _ The Kyuubi sounded complacent and calm. _""The secret is demon blood. Nearly all ninja have some. How do you think the bloodline limits were created? How almost all ninja are related in one way or another? The release lets the demon blood out. Normally the result is something simple, easily controlled. Sometimes though"…_ The Kyuubi let loose a ferocious grin. _"You get me."_

The last thing Kakashi saw and heard was brilliantly crimson flames and maniacal laughter.

* * *

Before the emerald eyed and the raven haired was the empty husk of Hatake Kakashi. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Distant screams could be heard from the village. Sakura and Sasuke slept peacefully. They would not awaken for some time.

End.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. The idea of demon blood and the bloodline limits being from them (I think) is from _Time Braid_, a wonderful story by ShaperV- www . fanfiction u / 1960462 / ShaperV (remove the spaces ). It is an excellently awesome fanfiction. Kakashi saying 'harder, better, faster, stronger' is indeed from the song of the same name.

Also looks like I'm incapable of using Tab on here... that's a bit annoying... sorry about that.

This idea stemmed from writing the previous title "Let's Try This", in an attempt to make me write a one shot. :) Criticism is welcome (and desired!). I would be happy if you reviewed, as a review prompted me to write something (which turned out to be this). Don't feel like you have to, though ;)

Aonokioku


End file.
